


But, For Now, I'm Happy

by saliissleepy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A.J will be called Allen, Dean is just in love with Roman, Gay, How Do I Tag, Like, M/M, Rare., Roman is beautiful, Seth fucked up, This ship is rare, my first fic here, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saliissleepy/pseuds/saliissleepy
Summary: Seth just loves his boyfriend.But he's a dumbass.So, shit happens.((Post Survivor Series 20/11/2017))





	But, For Now, I'm Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Allen= A.J.  
> Ryles is the name of the ship  
> If you find an error just tell me!!

It hit Seth right after he stepped over the curtain that divided the titatron and the backstage. He was quickly followed by Roman and Dean that were very happy to meet each other after a long time. Well, considered how Dean jumped on Roman's arms and how passionately they were kissing, Seth understood how very happy they were.

But he didn't feel as happy.

It wasn't even Raw's lost, it was something more. Something that was triggered by his ex friends' behavior. Something about having a significant other to kiss and hug after a long match. A simple yet powerful act that would made even the worst of lost feel almost a silly mistake. Someone he needed for years but that he didn't had until that same year. He needed his (secret) boyfriend.  
Secret, because no one knew about it. Even tho Seth was obviously not so straight, his lover seemed a little bit new to his newfound sexuality, which the Bicolor understood very much and didn't yelled on Live TV how much he loved him.  
Boyfriend, because damn everyone would like to call Allen fucking Jones Styles their boyfriend. And that thought made Seth having a sudden realisation.

He went versus the whole team SmackDown- where Allen's eyes were too bright to be not noticed- and he loved how he tagged in Dean just so he wouldn't fight him (cute).  
But then what happened? A lot of adrenalin, that happened. Everything got a little fuzzy and blurry, he really didn't know what he did. But he sure as Hell remembered the Triple Powerbomb. And then, he resaw those cold but still warm blue eyes staring at him.

He Powerbombed his boyfriend.

"Oh fucking shit."  
He was sure he thought it, but Dean debunked it.  
"Keep it PG, Seth. You don't want us go and tell it to Triple H" Dean almost singed song, sarcasm at a unhealthy level.  
Roman just huffed, placing his head on Dean's. He was half aware of what was happening but he seemed to not care.  
"Between me and that guy there's nothing than an old story" Seth tried to fight back, probably trying to convince himself over all.  
Dean answered with a "yeah, sure" before Seth felt it. He felt like he betrayed Allen in the same way he betrayed Dean and Roman. What if he would hate him? He had all the rights too... Allen didn't need Seth as much as Seth needed him.

Seth craved Allen comfort. Allen probably didn't.  
Allen would have broke up with him.  
No. No, that wasn't true.  
Or was it?  
He didn't know anymore.

Probably Roman asked a question or Dean said something referring to him, because they both looked at him in a weird way, as they were waiting some answer.  
"Hey, are you fine?" Roman asked worried (he would never had say it out loud) "You're very damn pale-"  
"Just tell us what the fuck happened, we'll bring your pity ass to some useless doc... Who knows, maybe you fucked up your knee again." Dean whispered, as it was meant to be heard just by the three of them. Dean kind of cared. Rarely. Almost never. Yeah, okay, that was the first time Dean seemed to give a fuck.  
"I-I..." «I fucked up.» he wanted to confess.  
But he couldn't, his throat was dry. His thoughts confused. His insides all messed up.  
It was worry, he was dead worried for Allen.  
"Y-Y-You what, Rollins?"- Dean asked a little louder, mocking him and making Seth angry. He was fucking worried, why couldn't that psycho just let him be?  
"Answer me right the fuck now."  
He was getting frustrated.  
"What, are you deaf?"  
Dean let go of Roman, ready to do something Dean typical. Roman just watched, ready to stop them if necessary.  
"Seth, listen to me, why-"  
"I just power bombed my boyfriend, what the Hell do you think I feel!"

Seth was a fucking dumbass.

Both of them stared at him, confusion painted all over their faces. Seth felt an inconvenient blush rising on his face, from the top of his nose to his ears, warming up everything inside his body.  
Roman probably wanted to ask something, to question the minor's sudden rage, until he slowly understood. His eyes widening at the sudden realisation, his mouth closing, his glare full of answers. Dean, being the genius he was, raised an eyebrow, his lips slowly transformed into a slight pout.  
"Your... What?"- He asked, voice full of genuine curiosity and venomous irony. Maybe he though that no one would actually love or feel any type of attachment, any good hearted feeling to someone like him. He knew, because even Seth had that thought.

 

"Dean... Aj is his boyfriend."- Roman made sure to whisper every little syllable, marking the verb slowly yet very strongly. It looked like he was trying to explain physic's law to a kid.  
Dean face went blank. No emotion was shown on his face, apart for his eyes, wide and- slightly disgusted.  
" You and... Like, as a... How can he... How did he... WHAT?"- Dean was visibly in distress and very damn confused, he looked ready to puke just because of the «news».

"To be honest, this explains a lot. It explains why you always check his social-"  
"OH. MY GOD."  
"-why you look very angry or upset when something bad happens to him-"  
"IS THIS A JOKE OR SOMETHING?"  
"-and why you seem a lot happier since his debut on January."  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO NORMALIZE THIS SHIT, ROMAN!" Dean yelled, slightly disgusted by Roman's words and odd behavior towards that douchebag.  
"Aw, c'mon babe..."

Roman tried to calm down Dean, putting both of his hands over Dean's shoulders. But Seth didn't cared. Behind Roman's sweet act to calm down his long term boyfriend, Seth saw someone very familiar limping his way to the locker room, with an ice pack over a red bruise on one of his shoulder. Then, two worlds collided. He saw blue eyes, colder than ice, looking through his darker ones. Allen had an unusual blank and numb expression for a second and that made the Bicolor almost cry right in place but Allen smiled. And Seth didn't care that he literally shoved Dean and Roman aside, he cared about Allen and Allen only. They hugged, Seth's heart melting at how well he felt and at how he lifted Allen's body (his little legs weren't even touching the ground).

Seth was rambling. Rambling about how sorry he was for that powerbomb, how miserable he felt about not evening greeting him in the first place, how he missed everything about him. Allen hugged him back, which made Seth's knees weak and jelly.  
"Missed ya, too..."- Allen whispered, his voice horse sending chills to the taller. He felt so good, as he was finally at home between the smaller's arms.

 

" I'm so sorry, Allen, I-" he wanted to rant again, because it seemed the only way to expel all his negative thoughts from his body, all the anxiety and basically all his doubts. But Allen found a better way.  
Seth's lips were shut by Allen's, soft and slightly dry (not that Seth cared) on top of his, shutting Seth's brain for a second. He cared about his small and gorgeous boyfriend's lips.  
He just felt the southern's tongue whipped his lower lip when he heard an so exaggerated puking sound coming from behind. Obviously, those noises came from Dean.

"That. Was extremely horrible and nasty."- Dean whispered -" I feel sick."

Roman just grinned at them.

"Well, your face makes me feel that way all the time, Ambrose, y'aint hearing me complaining all the God damn time."- Allen almost shouted.

Roman grin changed quickly in a serious and intimidating glare.  
Seth was gonna kill Allen and his big mouth.  
But, for now, Seth was happy.


End file.
